Mother
by DarkInuHanyou
Summary: “Mother, I know I’m not the Ritsuka you knew, I’m not the Ritsuka you loved, but I am Ritsuka.


_Mother_

It was a rainy afternoon, thunder was clapping, and lightning lit up the dark sky. A young black-haired boy walked down the empty streets, a dark umbrella shielding him from the pounding rain. He had a solemn look on his face, which turned to fright as he reached the door to his home. He turned the knob, and slowly opened the door. Just as he was turning to walk up the stairs, he twitched as he heard pounding footsteps quickly approaching. "RIIITSUKAA!"

He cringed as his mother happily screamed his name. "Yes, mother?" He turned around and looked at her. She grabbed him and swiftly pulled him into a tight embrace. "Ritsuka, my Ritsuka, is it you? Are you back yet?" She frantically said into his shoulder. When she heard no reply, her face quickly filled with rage and she tore herself away. "What have you done with MY Ritsuka?! Give him back!" She pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face. "I want my Ritsuka back!" She fell to her knees and clutched her head, letting out wrenching sobs.

_What should I do…? I hate seeing her like this._ Ritsuka brought his hand up to his face, deep in thought. "M-mother…" He nervously whispered. Her head jerked up, tears streaking her face. Without another thought, he quickly lowered himself to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking form. "Ritsuka, are you my old Ritsuka?" He slowly shook his head. His mother struggled to break free of his embrace, but he just held all the tighter.

"Mother. Please just listen to me." Ritsuka said as softly as he could. His mother stopped her struggles. "Mother, I know I'm not the Ritsuka you knew, I'm not the Ritsuka you loved, but I am Ritsuka. I may not have the same tastes as the old Ritsuka, or the same habits as the old Ritsuka, but why can't you love me? I sit there and take these beatings, and I lie when people ask me how I get my bruises and cuts. I could easily just run away, I could tell everyone what you do to me, I could become violent when you beat me, but I don't. I stay here. I come home day after day, week after week. I know that I will get another beating, but I still come home every day by six o'clock. I try so hard to be the Ritsuka you want me to be, I try to do everything like you say the old Ritsuka would have. Do you know why? Because I want to make you happy. I may not be the son you want, I know I can never be, but that doesn't mean I'm not your son."

Ritsuka hiccupped as tears trickled down his face. He held onto his mother tightly, as if when he lets go, the world would disappear. His mother sat there for another minute before she pulled away and walked into the kitchen. Ritsuka slowly got up and walked up the stairs into his room.

-------------------

The sun shone brightly through the thin curtains of Ritsukas room. He stirred for a moment before sitting up and stretching. _When did I fall asleep?_ He thought, and groggily got up and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After he got dressed, he warily walked down into the kitchen where a plate of eggs and a fork were sitting on the counter. He saw his mother standing over the sink. "G-good morning, mother." He said nervously as he took the plate and fork, and went over to sit at the nearby table. His mother said nothing, and continued washing dishes. Ritsuka was on high guard, because his mother had thrown fine china dishes before during one of her fits. He cautiously ate his breakfast and took them over to where his mother was standing. He set them on the counter and turned around to grab his schoolbag. "How was it?" He flinched when his mother spoke up, and searched his memory for the right answer. _Okay, what did I say last time we had eggs? DAMN! I can't remember…_ He cleared his throat. "They were v-very good, thank you."

He grabbed his bag and started towards the door slowly, ready to dodge any punches. After a moment of nothing, he turned back to see his mother looking at him. She said, in a low voice, "The old Ritsuka hated eggs…" Ritsuka quickly ran for the door, hoping he could escape her next fit. He grabbed the knob and was ready to turn it, but quickly stopped when his mother spoke again. "But I'm glad you liked them." She grabbed a paper bag off of the counter and walked up to him. "I made you a lunch. I heard school lunches now were horrible." Ritsuka slowly reached out his hand and took the lunch. He held it close; a tear escaped his watery eyes. "T-thank you." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Have a good day in school, my Ritsuka."

Fin 

--------

Hello all! I've recently gotten EXTREMELY into Loveless, and I've read a bunch of fics. I've noticed that in many of them, they have the mother freaking out or getting taken away. I was kind of getting tired of it. This inspiration hit me, and here it is!

-Darkinuhanyou


End file.
